Knights of the Church
The Knights of the Church is a specialized Knight battalion trained for support roles and intelligence. Unlike other battalions, the Knights of the Church are split into two parts that have a specialized role. History The Button Campaign Pope Ghostise of the Church of the Button was granted an officer commission in the Knights after swearing an oath and the resources of the Church to aid the Knights in the Button Campaign. Originally it's purpose was to recruit people into the Knights and to help the Church with it's various Crusades. Inquisition With the threat of the Assassins and other types of Shade forces infiltrating the Knights, several Knights took it upon themselves to start hunting down possible traitors. Very quickly three separately led Inquisitions were hunting down these traitors, one of these were being led by the Knights of the Church. Pope Ghostise, with permission from Grandmaster Wicro combined the two other Inquisitions, led by Faberim and Vontar into one unified order known as the Inquisition. NoTap Invasion At the height of the NoTap Invasion, the Knights of the Church evolved into a more specialized role, with one half being the agents of the Inquistion and the other half being called "Templars". While the Inquisition would be focused on gather intelligence, the Templars would be focused on completing combat objectives. Battle of theButton and Counter-Intelligence After a peace treaty was signed with NoTap, the Knights focused their efforts completely on The Button and sought to gain control of theButton subreddit. During this, the Templars helped other battalions in various efforts while the Inquisition focused on rooting out Assassins. As the battle raged on, the Inquisition made a deal with an Assassin known as Hansolo and got him to betray the Assassin order. The leader of the Assassins, Liminalsoup took this betrayal hard and clamped down on the other Assassin cells, splitting the Assassins into several factions fighting each other for dominance. Interregnum and Join Robin Campaign Following the end of The Button, the Knights of the Church were one of the few battalions to remain in active duty. After the sacking of Redguard and Ghostise's exile to Knightfall, the Knights of the Church made a deal with the Ashen Assembly to settle on a small, barren island off the coast of Ashenholm. This would become to be the town of Ashport. Place Campaign The Knights of the Church played a critical role in the Place Campaign. Several Inquisition agents were able to infiltrate the factions of Red Corner and Blue Corner and this allowed the Knights to play them against each other to build The Button and led to the success of the entire campaign. Circle of Trust Campaign Again, the Knights of the Church infiltrated the Swarm and spent the duration of the campaign keeping Knight circles safe from being betrayed. Notable Members * Commander Ghostise, Pope of the Church of the Button, 1st President of the Grove Republic, 4th Grandmaster of the April Knights, Mayor of Alderon, and Chroma Gaming moderator. * First Sergeant Nate337, 2nd Mayor of Purpopolis. * Knight LadyVulcan, 4th Mayor of Purpopolis, and Chroma Gaming Moderator Organization Knights of the Church eschew from the traditional organization of Knight battalions and instead have two separate organizations running in the same battalion. The Templars are led by Sergeants who report to the Commander and the Inquisitors are led by the High Inquisitors who report to the Commander. All officers in the Knights of the Church are also high ranking officials in the Church of the Button with the exception of Sergeant Kiro0613, who was the squire to the battalion's commander, Ghostise. Category:Knight Battalions Category:Minor Factions